The present invention relates to a safety screw closure having a security seal ring for bottles, flasks or similar containers holding foods, medicines and the like.
A safety screw closure is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 239,565, in which an inner cap adapted to be secured on the neck of a container and an outer cap snapped or graspingly held on the inner cap are provided with a spring located between their crowns. The outer cap is held on the inner cap with a degree of axial movement and is depressable downwardly against the force of the spring. The inner and outer cap are so formed with cooperable means that when the outer cap is not depressed a coupling is created which allows the closure to be screwed on to the container and that when the outer cap is depressed a coupling is created which permits the safety closure to be opened.
Several safety closures are known which have a so-called securing or seal ring so that a "original closure" is provided which insures an initially sealed condition. This securing ring is attached to the lower edge of the inner cap by a breakable or tearable connecting strip and initially cylindrical shape. When the closure is screwed for the first time onto the neck of the container the lower portion of the securing ring is deformed to engage beneath an annular shoulder of the container neck. When thermoplastic materials are employed to make the closure it is necessary to provide a special tool or implement to deform the securing ring in order to grip the shoulder as well as providing a source of heat in order to soften the material and prevent its breakage during such deformation. The mounting of the known closures having a securing ring are therefore unreasonably complex, uneconomical and difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a safety screw closure having a securing seal ring which is simpler and easier to mount on the neck of the container than those of the known devices.
The numerous advantages and objects of the present invention are set forth as a part of the following disclosure of the present invention.